


A bleeding heart torn apart, left on an icy grave

by Raachi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Frozen!OUATverse moments, Gen, Missing Moments, Once Is Frozen Arc
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: #1. I got you –Convulsamente rafforzò la presa, mentre i gelidi frammenti le graffiavano la pelle a sangue, tingendosi di colpa.#2. Do you want to build a snowman? –Elsa rise, prima di soffiare sulle manine chiuse a coppa: la neve – bianca e bellissima – vorticò davanti i suoi occhi.#3. It was an accident –Nulla più si sarebbe ripetuto.#4. Let it go –Tenendosi stretta al marito, Gerda aspettò che arrivasse l’onda fatale.Quattro drabbles su quattro eventi importanti della vita di Gerda, regina di Arendelle, sorella di Ingrid e Helga, madre di Elsa e Anna.





	A bleeding heart torn apart, left on an icy grave

**#1. I got you**

_Ingrid._  
Accovacciata a terra e scossa da violenti singhiozzi, Gerda lasciava che le lacrime rigassero le guance, scivolando tra le labbra schiuse – mute, nonostante le grida nella testa. Umide le maniche del vestito e quell’urna magica che stringeva a sé. Soltanto un braccio lasciò la presa su di essa per accarezzare con la punta delle dita i cristalli di ghiaccio sparsi sul pavimento.  
_Helga._  
Gli occhi non volevano saperne di guardare, coperti dalle palpebre e dolcemente cullati dall’oscurità, le orecchie sorde. Convulsamente rafforzò la presa, mentre i gelidi frammenti le graffiavano la pelle a sangue, tingendosi di colpa.  
_L’ultimo abbraccio._  


[Missing Moment 4x07 “The Snow Queen”]

  
  
  
  


**#2. Do you want to build a snowman?**

  
Elsa rise, prima di soffiare sulle manine chiuse a coppa: la neve – bianca e bellissima – vorticò davanti i suoi occhi.  
Gerda sussultò e rabbrividì, non di quell’infantile entusiasmo che provò la prima volta che si palesò un tale miracolo, compiuto da una persona dimenticata ormai da tutti. Sentì gli occhi pungere e trattenne a fatica le emozioni, i ricordi che prepotentemente volevano riaffiorare.  
«Mamma, sono riuscita a fare un pupazzo di neve!» La bambina si entusiasmò tutta, richiamando la sua attenzione, ma la risata cristallina di Ingrid riecheggiò in lontananza come a ricordarle che, nonostante l’incantesimo, lei era sempre presente.  


[Pre Frozen!OUATverse]

  
  
  
  


**#3. It was an accident**

  
«Elsa, che cosa hai fatto?» aveva tuonato Agdar.  
«Ingrid, che cosa hai fatto?» aveva gridato lei anni addietro, in un passato che nessuno ricordava più.  
_“Perché tutto non fa che ripetersi?”_ si chiese, stringendo gli occhi per non guardare l’oscurità nella quale era nuovamente immersa. Sentiva freddo, nonostante fosse al caldo sotto le pesanti coperte e tra le braccia del marito.  
Anna stava bene – _grazie al cielo!_  
Grazie al cielo, non era successo nulla di irreparabile. Aveva creduto… Dalle labbra le sfuggì un singhiozzo e con una mano soffocò il successivo.  
_Anna stava bene._  
Rabbrividì.  
Nulla più si sarebbe ripetuto.  


[Missing Moment Frozen!OUATverse]

  
  
  
  


**#4. Let it go**

  
La tempesta infuriava così come la forza dei suoi sentimenti in quella lettera di addio scritta in fretta e tra le lacrime – la verità finalmente svelata. Era certa che sarebbe giunta loro e pregò per questo, pregò per la felicità delle sue figlie adesso che sentiva – _sapeva_ – come non le avrebbe mai più riviste.  
Gli abiti e i capelli erano un tutt’uno con la pelle, zuppi dell’acqua salmastra che pioveva su di loro: il mare sembrava voler lavare via tutte le sue colpe, i suoi rimpianti.  
_“Perdonatemi, se potete”._  
Tenendosi stretta al marito, Gerda aspettò che arrivasse l’onda fatale.  
_Finalmente._  


[Missing Moment 4x01 “A tale of two sisters”]


End file.
